


Allying With Foes

by RxSterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Hale Pack, M/M, McCall Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RxSterek/pseuds/RxSterek
Summary: There's something wrong. Stiles can feel it. Like an itching under his skin. There's someone new in town and for once it doesn't seem to be a teacher at Beacon Hills High. Derek is also hiding something, Stiles can tell, but he isn't sure what. On top of all of the supernatural, he still has to get his college applications in and graduate from high school alive. Oh, and he seems to be the only one that can keep the Hale Pack and McCall pack from killing each other. Was it really too much to ask that they be given one normal start to a school year?~~AKA.... another Teen Wolf/Twilight cross over that no one asked for.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Something Amiss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at summaries. This first chapter is more about the Teen Wolf crew. And I will probably add more characters as the story goes on. Well, as it hopefully goes on.

Stiles startled awake. Something wasn’t right. He could feel it. Like an itch under his skin. He looked around, expecting to see his boyfriend being his usual creeperwolf self. And yet, the room was empty. He groaned and fell back against his bed. He hated this feeling and his need to know. The itching left him knowing something was wrong, but didn’t give him enough information to know what exactly was wrong.

“Your spark, idiot, use your damn spark.” He muttered to himself, before he closed his eyes and reached for the warmth he could feel in his chest. He let it grow through his body and slowly felt out the pack bonds. It had taken time to learn about the pack bonds and a lot of prodding at Derek to actually start explaining things about Pack. 

Using the bonds, Stiles could feel that most in the pack were at peace. A few slightly perturbed, but a feeling he had come to know meant they were dreaming. The last person he reached out for was Derek, though he didn’t really need to since his Alpha was the strongest bond and could almost always feel it. He sighed as he felt the same uneasiness mirrored back from Derek. He reached out to grab his phone, but before he could send out a text his window was opening. 

“Are you okay?” Derek asked, before his feet even touched down on the welcome mat below Stiles’s window.

“Good morning to you too Sourwolf. It’s a lovely morning isn’t it? All dark and breezy. The moon waxing and the starx still out.” He replied. Dereke growled. Stiled rolled his eyes. “Yeah. I’m fine. You?”

“Fine.” Derek muttered. There was a pregnant pause.

“You feel it too?” Stiles finally asked. Derek sighed.

“Yes. Something isn’t right. All the pack bonds feel fine. Which means…” He started before trailing off.

“Which means?” Stiles asked, gesticulating for him to continue. Derek rolled his eyes

“Which means it has to do with the land. Something or someone has crossed our borders, or something is wrong with the land.” He said. Stiles let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

“And here I was thinking we’d finally get a normal start to a school year.” He groaned. “Wait… why do I feel it? Isn’t that an Alpha thing?”

“Stile-”

“That isn’t an emissary thing right?” I haven’t even finished my training.”

“Sti-”

“ I’m not an official emissary or anything. Why the hell did I feel it? Why the hell did it wake me up?” Stiles rambled, before finally meeting Derek’s exasperated look.

“Are you done?” Derek asked, his eyebrows getting judgy. Stiles opened his mouth like he was going to say something; before shutting it and nodding his head. Just before Derek opened his mouth, Stiles beat him to it.

“Wait. Is this about the thing? That we’ve been avoiding all summer? But you wanted to talk about on Friday?” Stiles asked, realization hitting him

“Why do I even try?” Derek asked the air, eyes looking towards the feeling. “Yes. Come by early. Before anyone else gets there. I’m going to go start morning training and we’ll do a perimeter check. Stay out of trouble?” Derek asked, before leaving without waiting for a reply.

“Always a pleasure, Sourwolf.” Stiles muttered. He tried to go back to sleep. But with Derek being as cryptic as ever and the itchy feeling under his skin, he quickly gave up and jumped in the shower and went through his morning routine. 

Without any last minute homework to finish or any real leads, Stiles brought out the latest books Deaton had passed him with no words but a knowing look. A lot of it was the politics and etiquette of being an emissary for a pack, but Stiles hadn’t missed the tap on a specific book. But this was Deaton and nothing was simple with Deaton. The book was in Latin. About all Stiles had been able to get out of it was that it was on relationships and Werewolves. He was hoping that since Lydia was back from her summer internship he could finally get some help.

Stiles jumped and flailed when his dad opened the door.

“Dad! I could be naked in here!” He yelled.

“And yet here you are, completely dressed and doing research. Do I wanna know?” He dad asked with a sigh.

“Latin. But the roots are confusing me and I can’t string enough words together except Werewolf.” He muttered.

“Alright Kiddo, come on. Off you get. First day of your final year of school.”

“Dad, legally I’m an adult as soon as I hit 18. I could go do anything I-

“Stiles.” His dad said with a pointed look. “As long as you called me Dad, you’ll always be my Kid.”

“Right. School. No detentions today. No siree. Not me.” He responded standing up from his desk. 

“Can we try for a week at least this time?” His dad asked.

“I mean, as long as we don’t have any more supernaturals as teachers, then maybe I-” He started again, before a hand was gently but firmly placed on the back of his neck. “I swear you're more wolf than the actual wolves ever since finding out.” Stiles muttered as he followed the guiding hand to the stairs. His dad gave him another look.

“Right. No detentions. For a week.” He grumbled before grabbing some breakfast and heading out the door.

Stiles drummed his fingers on his steering well as he sat outside Erica’s house. He periodically glanced up at it before glancing down to his phone, then to his drumming fingers.

“You let her know we’re here, right?” He asked.

“Yes.” Boyd responded from the back seat. Stiles drummed his fingers again.

“Did she say how long she’ll be?” He asked, glancing at the clock. No one responded. Stiles sighed. He opened his mouth to say something else.

“Stiles. Relax. Just don’t. It’s never a good idea to rush a girl.” Liam said from the back. Eventually Erica was finally knocking on the window before she bounced in, a smirk on her face.

“Hey Batman, you miss me?” She asked with a wink. Stiles rolled his eyes and already had the jeep in gear. 

“So?” He asked the vehicle at large. 

“So what?” Erica asked.

“Did you find anything?” He asked impatiently. Erica quirked an eyebrow before finally huffing out a laugh.

“No. Just some weird smells. At one point we thought we smelled another wolf, but.” She ended in a shrug. Before Stiles could respond Liam interrupted.

“Who's the new teacher this year? Do we know who they are?” Liam asked as they pulled into the parking lot.

“How am I supposed to know that? We don’t exactly get to vet the teachers here.” Eria replied before rolling her eyes. Stiles opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by Lydia appearing by the now parked Jeep.

“Really we should, if you think about it. We’re the ones who have to sit through their lessons for hours on end.” Lydia said primly before leaning in the driver’s side window and pecking Stiles’ cheek. He grinned over at her before they were all piling out of the gym and walking over to meet up the rest of the group. 

“Already updating the gossip on the new teacher and school?” Scott asked with a grin. 

“Just trying to figure out the new teach. And if they’re a supe.” Stiles said. “I swear we’re like friggin Hogwarts over here. Are we sure Voldemort didn’t try and get a job here at one point?” Stiles muttered. Snickers broke out across the group, but Stiles eyes narrowed in on a student across the corridor. He could have sworn he heard him snort, but there was no one else around him and Scott’s eyes were also trained on the individual. Stiles raised his chin at the individual as the morning bell rang and the group dispersed to get to their lockers and classes.

“Do we know him?” He asked. Scott shook his head slowly before nudging Stiles along the hallway.

“No. New in town.” He said quietly, before they started to grab things for the first few periods. Scott tilted his head and Stiles could tell he was focusing his hearing. “Last name is Cullen. New doctor in town. Something about siblings, and…” Scott muttered, before the warning bell rang, startling them. Scott shook his head like a wet dog. Stiles' eyes met the golden eyes of the Brunette who seemed to be studying them closely. Stiles shoved the last of his things in his locker before it was his turn to nudge Scott down the hall.

“Hey, uh Scotty. Remember what we said about subtlety?” He asked him. Scott gave him a sheepish grin before glancing back to the brunette and the two ducked into their first class. 


	2. New Kids in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles notices a sudden influx of students and goes through the motions of the first day of school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry, not a very exciting chapter. It's mostly just introduction of a lot of the characters. But I enjoyed writing out the characters and their interactions. Actual interactions with the Cullens will come soon!

The day only got weirder from there. In third period, Stiles had pulled out one of his latin books, trying to have Lydia explain some basics before the class began when Scott suddenly stiffened in front of him. Stiles was instantly on alert and looking for the threat. When he didn’t see anything out of the ordinary he poked his friend in the back.

“Scott?” He asked softly. His friend turned his head. 

“It’s the same smell.” He muttered. 

“Smell?” Stiles asked confused.

“From this morning. On the preserve.” He said softly. Stiles’ eyebrows knit together in confusion as he glanced around the room before they landed on a pair of golden eyes, studying their group a little too closely. Stiles grinned and waved manically, before they turned away. 

“So. You went to the preserve too?” Stiles said with a smirk. Scott shrugged.

“Derek came by and mentioned something was happening.” He muttered, opening his textbook.

“Then the alliance is working out.” He smirked. Scott glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes, but before he could say anything the teacher started the class.

Stiles half heartedly took notes of the teacher’s but it wasn’t long before he pulled out a latin book and started to try and make a cheat sheet for himself and understanding it better. Stiles was deep into trying to translate a sentence when he heard Scott.

“Stiles… Stiles!” Scott whisper shouted. Stiles looked up and glanced around, realizing everyone’s eyes were on him.

“Thank you Mr. McCall. Now, since we have your attention Mr. Stilnski, maybe you can start us off? Two truths and a lie?” The teacher requested. Stiles rolled his eyes realizing it was ice breakers, but he shut the book and drummed his fingers on the book cover as he thought.

“Hey, uh, I’m Stiles. My dad is the sheriff, I’m a dungeon master in Dungeons and Dragons, I make a mean bolognese.” He said. 

“That’s four, dumbass.” Jackson called from his seat. 

“Everyone knows my name, jackass.” Stiles called back.

“Boys.” Lydia said, looking between the two while Scott stifled a laugh and the teacher tried to move on. As Stiles predicted, most guessed that he did play D&D and he took great pleasure in telling everyone that he did not, in fact, play D&D. Stiles was easily distracted by his own thoughts again and only half heartedly paid attention, until the new student’s turn came up.

“Hi. I’m Edward Cullen.” He said in a much softer voice than Stiles would have guessed. “I’m new to the area, I have 6 siblings, a niece, and I’ve never played baseball.” Everyone around them tittered and whispered while Edward grimaced. Stiles studied Edward closely. They were good facts. Basic, straight forward, and hard to really pinpoint which was the lie. Stiles looked over at Scott who was having way too much fun listening to everyone’s heartbeats and nailing every single lie. Scott and Jackson were locked in a staring war as other people took their guesses, before Jackson rolled his eyes and put his hand in the air sullenly.

“Obviously, him having a niece is the lie. It’d be weird for him to have a sibling that was already having a baby.” He said.

“Not if he’s one of 6.” Lydia said, raising an eyebrow, as Jackson scowled and Scott raised his hand to say that the baseball fact was a lie. Stiles noted the information down in his head and it wasn’t long before they were being dismissed to another class.

When Stiles walked into his next class, Lydia was waiting for him. 

“Here. I made you a cheat sheet for latin. It covers most of the basics. If you have any questions you can call me… at a reasonable hour, Stiles.” Lydia said, pinning him with a stare. Stiles gave her a sheepish look as he took them from her.

“Thank you Lydia! I could kiss you.” He said.

“Mmhmm, please don’t.” She said, but with a smile that took any bite out of her words.

“Keep your grimy little paws off my girlfriend, Stilinski.” Jackson muttered as he sat himself between the two. 

“That’s ironic. Considering you’re the one with the actual paws in this scenario.” Stiles smirked. Danny snorted from his seat to the left of Stiles.

“Shut it, Sitlinski. Before I rub my scent all over you.” Jackson muttered. 

“I really don’t get why you and Derek use that as a threat.” Lydia began. “You’re the only ones that can tell the difference.”

“Yeah, I don’t care. I don’t want any kind of essence of Jackson on me, thanks.” Stiles said, shuddering, while Jackson looked smug. Before anyone could say anything else, the teacher walked in and everyone made themselves look busy. 

Right before the bell rang, Jackson suddenly stiffened and Stiles, Lydia, and Danny all looked over at him curiously. Before he could say anything two females appeared in the doorway and stood there awkwardly. Well, the brown haired one did, the blonde stood there and looked around the room, her lips curling like there was something disgusting.

“Can I help you?” Harrison asked in a bored tone. The two girls stepped forward.

“Oh um, Hi. I’m uh, Bella Swa-” whatever she was about to say was broken off by an elbow from the blonde and the brunette coughed. “I mean, Cullen. This is my foster sister. Rosalie Hale.” Beall finished awkward.

“Very well. Take a seat.” Harris said, barely glancing their way.

“Hot damn. Wherever these new student came from I want to go.” someone murmured. 

“Don’t be a pig.” Lydia said, rolling her eyes.

Throughout the rest of the day, Stiles noticed similar occurrences, and his lunch with Scott, Erica, Allison, Isaac, and Danny was spent trying to covertly stare at the group. It seemed like any class Stiles was in a new student was in. By the end of the day he had cataloged there to be 7 new students. There was Edward, Bella, and Emmet Cullen, as well as Rosalie Hale. All of whom he had classes with. Though Emmet and Rosalie were only in his advance classes, along with Lydia. From the others, he had gathered there was another Hale and Cullen. Stiles hadn’t run into them yet, but according to the others there was a small, short, bubbly girl who seemed nice, but kept her distance. The other Hale was noted to be very quiet. The other thing Stiles noted about them is they all shared the same, golden, eye color. If they hadn’t already tipped off their supernatural radar with their scent, the eyes alone would have tipped Stiles off. 

The last new student Stiles had noticed was a girl named Kira Yukimara, the new history teacher’s daughter. As far as Stiles had been able to tell, there was no connection between the two. Kira seemed like a normal teen, but after dealing with Kanimas, Alphss, and all manner of other supernatural characters, Stiles was leaving nothing up to chance. As the final bell rang, Stiles was already making plans to bribe his dad into finding out more about the Yukimara family. Stiles knew teachers had to have background checks before they were accepted in a position and if his dad just happened to have that file lying around, maybe there’d be enough there to satisfy his curiosity. 

Stiles was brought out of his plans as the two packs congregated outside. 

“We’re on house arrest.” Erica groaned, before putting an overexaggerated frown on her face and crossing her arms over her chest. “School, home, and the den. That’s it. Until we figure out this new threat.” She said, deepening her voice in imitation of Derek. Isaac and Liam snickered while Scott shrugged.

“Look, just stay safe. Okay? Be cautious and let anyone know if you see anything weird. But you know, we’re all teens, do your thing.” Scott said. Jackson rolled his eyes, but before any further comments could be made a shrill whistle interrupted them. A scowl took over his face.

“Whitmore, McCall, Boyd, Dunbar! Tryouts are on Thursday!” Coach Finnstock’s voice yelled across the parking lot as each boy’s head turned to the noise.

“What about me, coach?” Stiles yelled, rolling his eyes.

“Oh! Bilinski, didn’t see you there. Yeah, be there too!” He yelled before walking off. The pending grumbles, effectively interrupted by Coach, had the group all dividing up into groups to leave school. 

Stiles put the key in his ignition when he jumped flailed.

“Gah! No. No! What are you all doing in my jeep?” He asked, seeing Erica, Isaac, and Boyd in his jeep.

“Well. We tried to get a ride with Jackson.” Isaac drawled. “But it seems a certain redhead has more priority than the rest of us.” He finished.

“No. I am not carting your furry asses all over town.” Stiles grouched.

“Awww come on, batman. We just need a ride to the loft, then we’ll be out of your hair.” She said, running a hand through his hair. He groaned in annoyance and slapped her hand away.

“It’s not like you weren’t already heading there.” Boyd murmured.

“Don’t you have a job?” Stiles griped back.

“Yes, actually, could you drop me off there?” Boyd asked. Stiles groaned and set his forehead on the wheel for a moment before turning the key and heading towards the ice rink.

An hour later, 5 milkshakes and a bag of fast food, Stiles was dropping off the others.

“You better tell Derek to pay me back! And I’m not doing this every day! I have a life you know!” He called after them. Isaac acknowledged him with a wave, but didn’t turn his head as he disappeared into the loft. Erica paused.

“You're not coming, Batman?” She asked.

“I do have a life, you know.” Stiles said. “Outside of pack stuff and being Derek’s boyfriend.” he said with a pointed glance. Erica raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh fuck off. Not much of a life, but I have a life. Okay?” He reasoned. Erica shrugged and raised her hands in surrender.

“You’re totally getting stalked by Derek though. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” She responded.

“I’m not officially part of your pack. He doesn’t get to rule and reign over my life.” Stiles grouched.

“Whatever you say batman.” She said.

“So, uh, enjoy your night.” Stiles said pointedly, making a slight shooing motion with his hand. 

“Not gonna give any indication what those plans are?” She asked. Stiles raised his eyebrows.

“Fine.” She sighed, “Good night, Stiles.” She murmured, before grabbing the rest of the food that Isaac had left behind. Stiles waited to make sure nothing was lurking around before he took off to pick up food to bribe his dad with. What little homework he had could wait until later, or even the next day. Finding out who all these new people were was much more important at this point. Stiles had been burned one too many times by not having enough information soon enough, and he was not letting that happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah... I realize having an influx of like 5 or 6 students all in the same grade is unrealistic and the Cullens purposefully don't do that. I didn't realize I had done that until I was going to post the chapter. I might change that detail, I might not. But I'm tired and my health hasn't be great recently so my drive to write hasn't been great either and I just wanted to post this. Oops? If I change it, I'll make a note in a future's author note and let you know if you need to reread or not.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the update, even if it is mostly just introductions!

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that wouldn't leave me alone. So. Here we are. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think I'll keep writing it? I have some ideas and started plotting it out. We'll see how it goes. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
